


What a Wonderful World

by InkyBlot



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Louis Armstrong, M/M, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlot/pseuds/InkyBlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 513 Oneshot. <em>There was nothing urgent in the kiss this morning, it was unhurried, slow and quiet as dawn spread its incandescent wings over the ever-illuminating sky.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Wonderful World

_I see trees of green, red roses too.  
I see them bloom for me and you._

Brian opened his eyes in the dark. As sleep quickly fled from his mind, he could make out the shadowy ceiling above him, and as it seeped from his limbs, he became aware of the warmth of the duvet and the gentle breaths of the figure lying stretched out next to him. Justin. Brian bent his neck carefully until his nose was close to the messy blonde hair, and inhaled. Smiling, he let his head rest back on the pillow. Justin smelt of body wash, and acrylic paints and faintly of sweat from the slow fuck they had shared last night.

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Brian knew he should try to get some more sleep. The clock by the bed flashed 5am, and he had a tough day at the office ahead. Somehow though, sleeping was the last thing he felt like doing. His body was filled with a strange restlessness, his mind sparking with energy. He felt as though he were waiting for something, yet he couldn’t fathom what. 

The pale light of dawn was beginning to creep languidly beneath the curtains of their bedroom, so Brian inched away from a still sleeping Justin and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed before getting up, slipping on a sweater and leaving quietly. Treading down the staircase of Britin (Damn Justin, now he couldn’t stop himself from calling it that instinctually), carefully avoiding the step that creaked, Brian found himself in the darkened living area, where indistinct mounds of armchairs lounged in the half-light, and soft illumination peeked through slits in the heavy curtains. Brian took a few paces towards one of the floor-to-ceiling windows at the back of the house, and slowly pulled the draperies open.

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

It was a crisp February morning. The lawns sloping away from the house towards the swimming pool were scattered with a faint touch of pale frost, and the horizon with its silhouetted trees was still hazy with mist. The sky was just fading from night into day; warmth of color was flooding into the cool dimness, and the outlines of clouds were emerging. Arms crossed, one leg casually hooked over the other, Brian leant his shoulder against the cool window frame, gazing out in restless silence, taking in the dawn landscape, his mind wandering back to the troublesome client he’d had to deal with before the weekend. 

Then, just as Brian was pulling his lips into his mouth and deciding that it was too cold to stay here, he heard the creak of floorboards in the room, and the warm presence that could only be Justin, come up behind him. Without tearing his eyes away from the lightening world through the window, with a half-smile Brian tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment, and felt Justin take up the invitation, moving up closer behind him and sliding still bed-warm hands under his sweater, resting peacefully on his stomach. He simply had to uncross his arms then, and slid them along his partner’s forearms until both sets of hands were resting on Brian’s middle, one inside his sweater, one outside.

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

Justin was gazing quietly over Brian’s shoulder through the window, and Brian could feel the sensuous warm puff of breath on his cheek. It made him turn and gaze at Justin for a moment before leaning down and kissing him in a proper good morning greeting. Justin smiled a little into the kiss before Brian pried his lips open with gentle licks, turning the kiss into something deeper and more meaningful. Then he slowly sucked Brian’s tongue when it found it’s way into his mouth, and Brian felt Justin’s hand come up behind his neck, running through the shorter hairs there. Brian’s own hands had long since found their way into Justin’s hair, as they always did, weaving, playing, running through the shaggy thick gold. Yet there was nothing urgent in the kiss this morning, it was unhurried, slow and quiet as dawn spread its incandescent wings over the ever-illuminating sky.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,_  
Are also on the faces of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands, saying how do you do?  
They’re really saying, “I love you”. 

When they pulled apart, Brian rested his forehead on Justin’s and uttered the first words they’d said since the night before.

“You got a busy day today?”

Justin nodded and grinned, turning his head away and leaning against Brian in emphasis: “Yeah, it’s the last day of my show in the Sydney Bloom gallery. All my paintings have been sold so I have to go oversee, and meet a few pretentious collectors to keep Lindsey happy.” He paused, thoughtfully, before continuing with a mischievous smile: “I’m really glad you let Lindsey persuade me to do a show here in Pittsburgh instead of the usual New York galleries, I’m hardly ever sold out over there.”

Brian tucked his hands gently into the warmth beneath the waistband of Justin’s pyjamas, and pulled him in a little closer, before replying, gently, teasingly.

“I remember when Lindsay first took you to that gallery, years ago. You wouldn’t fucking shut up about it.”

Justin huffed an embarrassed laugh and looked away, out into the garden, but Brian pressed his nose to the soft golden hair and continued, murmuring to no-one in particular: “Now its your exhibition people are talking about.” Then he slid his hands a little lower inside Justin’s pyjamas to gently cup his groin and whispered again teasingly: “I guess that means you are really a grown-up now, sunshine.” 

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow.  
They’ll learn much more then I’ll ever know._

Justin’s snort and teasing swat on the arm made Brian smile, before they settled down in close, warm, entwined silence, contemplating the chilly scene through the window. After a minute, Brian’s head began to clear of sleep-induced fuddle and he made up his mind that it was no longer too early for a fuck. But as his hand started moving slowly on Justin’s warm cock, the pulse of the vein along the underside getting stronger as he felt it filling in his hand, and the coarse hairs below Justin’s naval tickling his forearm, Justin suddenly tensed in front of him, his eyes fixed on a point through the window and a slow smile spreading on his face.

“Brian, look” he said. “It is finally spring.”

Stilling his ministrations, Brian followed his partner’s gaze out through the panes of glass. There, nestled in between two clumps of grass, lit with the silver-pink of the morning sun, was a snowdrop.

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.  
Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world. _

 

~END~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, people :)


End file.
